


Lost and Found

by sekairrific



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom!Sehun, M/M, Smut, Top!Jongin, friendship pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 10:37:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21178031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekairrific/pseuds/sekairrific
Summary: Being in love with your best friend is a hardship one should never have to experience, especially if they don't love you back. However, being in love with your best friend is better than losing them forever. Does the truth always set you free?





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirational writing credit goes to:
> 
> Long as I Live - Toni Braxton  
Every Kind of Way - H.E.R.

His smile.   
His beauty.  
His kindness.  
His love.

Everything that made him, him. It was what he would forever long for. The distance that was always between them was something he accepted long ago. He would never be good enough. He was too reckless. Thoughtless in his feelings. Oblivious to others. But him, he wanted to be better for him. He wanted to change for him. But could he? Would he ever get the chance? Or will he forever be known as the best friend? Would he continue to stand on the sidelines as everyone got to experience the magic that was his best friend? Never a bad thing said about him. Everyone was in love with him, and so was he. He feared he always would be. No one could hold a torch to him. As much as he tried to move on, separate himself; he always came back. All roads still led back to him. They’d known each other since they were about fifteen years old. It all started out as neighbors, then classmates at the same dance school, a friendship soon blossomed, family dinners became a weekly Sunday thing, and then came relationships that weren’t between them. That was when he first realized his best friend owned his heart. Nothing had changed. Not even after high school, college, and their careers. They remained best friends throughout it all but on one side it continued to grow into so much more. 

***

There was a knock at the front door. Right on time. Like clockwork the weekly Sunday dinners still continued. Even after moving out and having lived on their own for the better part of the last seven years, dinner at home was a non-negotiable gathering. Tonight was no different. Getting off the couch where he was mindlessly watching television with his sisters and their mother moving frantically in the kitchen, he went and answered the door. Standing on the other side was his best friend looking better than ever, which was no surprise but still took his breath away. He would never get tired of looking at him and he knew it. So there he stood in all his glory waiting to be let in but not before he got a good look at his best friend from head to toe.

“You’re here! Finally. And where’s your mother?” His own mother screamed from behind him.

Moment officially ruined. Not that it would ever lead to something. It never would. With a sigh he stepped aside and let him and his mother in. Their father’s had a weekly standing billiards game and would be back just before dinner. Closing the door, he locked up behind himself and went back into the family room where everyone was fawning over him. That’s another thing that would never change. No matter how many times his family saw him they still acted like he was a new and improved person. He was pretty sure not much could change from one Sunday to the next but who was he to argue? He was guilty of doing the same thing just from afar. A safe distance. He didn’t want to cross any boundaries that he couldn’t come back from.

“You’re doing that thing again.”

“Am I?”

“You always are. You continue to look at him with such longing.”

He was pretty sure as long as he lived he would continue to look at him like that. The only one to ever call him out on it was his family. They had an “intervention” a few years ago and tried to convince him to speak up. It was when he left for a month long work program in the states. He thought he was doing well about hiding how miserable he was but when he’d missed two consecutive Sunday dinners due to “work” his family didn’t buy it. When they barged into his house and found him lounging on the couch in sweatpants staring into nothingness they decided to step in. However, he couldn’t do what they asked of him. He could never do that. They stopped pressuring him but they always watched how he looked at him. Every Sunday they tried to keep the topics light and fun so as not to give him a chance to get lost in his thoughts over him. One would think this would be harder for him but it wasn’t. Not really. Not when they worked for the same company and saw each other every day. Not when they pretty much shared each other’s apartments. Not when they were the first person they spoke to every morning and the last person they saw every evening. No, in comparison Sunday dinners were a cakewalk for him. His heart was technically still intact because the person who carried it with him was in his life every day. He just didn’t know. He could never know. 

“Come on everyone!! Dinner is ready. Go wash up. Quickly, quickly.” 

His mother shooed everyone away to the various bathrooms just as the last two men of the respective households came through the front door. Of course, they were having a battle over who was the worst at billiards. He laughed at that because they were both good, friendly banter notwithstanding. As he headed to the only free bathroom left in the house he tried his best to control his thoughts. However, the silence around him wasn’t helping. Images of the way he wanted to be loved, appreciated, and seen by him flew across his vision. It couldn’t be helped. The running water couldn’t drown out the sounds of his voice. The way he wanted that voice to only hold special meaning to him. He wanted something to always be between them that no one else had. Secret words that only they understood. Of course they had that as friends but he wanted that as something more. He would never have that. That was okay. He would be okay.

“We’re waiting for you.”

Nearly jumping out of his skin he was startled by the voice behind him. His voice. The voice he heard every day. The voice that haunted his dreams. The voice that would never leave his thoughts. It was deep but gentle. Never aggressive but strong, manly. He loved that voice. It always gave him butterflies. Schooling his features he turned off the water, dried his hands, and turned around. He was leaning against the doorframe and his eyes followed his every move. It was making his skin hot but there wasn’t anything special behind that look. There was never anything special behind that look. That was how he always looked at him. 

“I’m sorry for holding everyone up. I got lost in my own thoughts.”

“It’s okay. Care to share?”

He wanted to so badly. He waited for moments like this where he could share every thought that was tearing him up inside. But there was never a “right” moment for that. Once again never wanting to cross a boundary neither of them could come back from. If he shared his innermost feelings he could lose his best friend forever. That was not something he wanted. He wouldn’t be able to handle that. His heart would shatter into a million pieces if he ever lost him. 

“Maybe later.”

“Are you sure?”

He could see him looking at him with both curiosity and a bit of worry. 

“Yeah, we have all night to talk and every day after that.”

With that, he walked down the hallway with him hot on his heels. When they made it to the kitchen everyone was seated at the table. Father’s at both heads of the table with their wives at their right hands, and his sisters were sitting directly across from each other. Which only left two spots. He would have preferred to sit next to him instead of sharing a whole meal having to stare across at those eyes. The eyes that were fierce and watched him just as much as he watched him back. They both took their seats at the same time but he couldn’t look him in the eye. Not this time. He kept his eyes down, passed the food when prompted, laughed when it was appropriate, and answered questions when asked. Everything was going smoothly until it wasn’t anymore.

“So, how is that new girl of yours? Why didn’t you bring her to dinner?”

His heart stopped. Physically halted in his chest. He was going to be sick. Every delicious thing his mother had cooked was going to come up. He couldn’t be here for this conversation. A conversation on a subject he knew nothing about. Friends told each other everything...right? So, why didn’t he know about this? Wait, did he even want to know about this? Why didn’t he tell him? At least then he would have been prepared for this question. But there wasn’t anything he needed to be prepared for. He didn’t know how he felt.There was nothing to spare him from. No cushioning the blow. They were just best friends after all. Nothing more.

“Can I be excused?”

He didn’t wait for any response. He politely stood up and walked away from the table. A walk around the neighborhood would be good. It would clear his mind. Except this neighborhood held too many memories. Memories of them. Their childhood. Their teenage years. Their high school graduation party. The first girl that his best friend kissed was in the park directly across the street from them. Back then he had just stood back and waited as he tried to ignore the knots growing in his stomach. He’d really been in love with him all this time. Why hasn’t it gone away? If anything it got worse. More intense as they grew older. More people fawned over him. He met more people. Laughed with more people. Loved with different people. But never with him. Never with his best friend. He was just a blip on his radar in the grand scheme of things.

“Were you planning on standing there all night or were you going for a walk?”

There was that voice again. A playful tone was added to it this time. He smiled despite himself. But he was right, he had planned to go for a walk but stopped when he realized all the memories this place held. He needed to go home. But it wasn’t much better there. He was suffocating. Now that he knew he had lost to someone else again. Would he ever win in this lifetime? Only if he told him. That’s what his family had been telling him for years. It was too late now. He had lost his chance. This one could be THE one. Then what? Where did he go from there? Did he stand at the altar while his best friend made vows to someone else? Did he stand there with a smile on his face even though it was hurting him inside? Yes, that’s what you do for someone you love. Sometimes you have to let them go. If she was the one he was going to let him go. He would find someone who could fill the broken parts of his heart and try to live his life happily. Speaking of happiness. He was his happiness. Just being next to him made him happy. Now his happiness would be walking away to someone else. It was time he made peace with that.

“I---I have to go home.”

“You said we’d talk.”

“And I also said we have every day after tonight to talk as well.”

But did they now? That was a false assumption he made where he believed he had an eternity with him. He should have known that was not the case. Why did he get his hopes up so high thinking they would be in each other’s lives forever. Maybe because they’ve been inseparable since the moment they met. That gave him a false sense of security. Now his security was crumbling around him. 

“Let’s go outside.”

He couldn’t say no to him. He could never say no to him. That was his problem. No matter the circumstances he would always want to keep him around. Even at the detriment to his own sanity and health. So, without giving a response he unlocked the front door and stepped outside. The evening air was chilly but not enough that either of them needed a coat. He had a feeling this conversation would leave him burning inside and out anyway. Why add an extra layer to that if it wasn’t needed? They walked down the street in silence for awhile. The air between them was thick. Its tension needing to be broken. But the moment it was broken, would be the moment he lost him forever. He wasn’t ready for that. Not yet. Just a few more minutes. A few extra miles. That was what he was giving himself before he opened the floodgates that would eventually be beyond repair. 

“I know.”

Well there goes the extra time he thought he had. They were having this conversation now. His own feelings be damned. His heart rate spiked, he could feel it. His hands started to shake and sweat. He couldn’t stop fidgeting. It was all going to end. Right here and right now.

“Stop. I can’t do this. Not with you. Please, not with you.” 

Tears were on the verge of falling but he would hold on to them for as long as he could. Breaking down was not an option. Not until he got home. Then he would cry himself to sleep over everything that he had lost and would never gain back. He was about to lose his best friend. This wasn’t fair. Why did he have to meet the most amazing person in the world only to lose him before he was ready. Not that he would ever be ready. 

“Do what? What can you not do?”

The pressure was building around him. The walls were caving in. He was struggling to breathe. It wasn’t supposed to go this way! He wanted to run and hide; never to look back. That way he could hold on to a happily ever after. Their happily ever after. But he wasn’t good enough for a happily ever after with him. He deserved the best that the world had to offer. In his own bubble he was that person but in reality he fell short. Shorter than he deserved. 

“I can’t lose you. So, no I can’t have this conversation with you.”

“Why do you think you’re losing me? I haven’t gone anywhere and I never will.”

“Don’t say that. You don’t know that you’d never leave me. There’s always going to be someone better.”

“But that someone isn’t you.”

He let out a bitter laugh at that statement. He was right that someone wasn’t him and it would never be him. No matter how confident he felt in telling him that, when in reality he was going to leave. He was going to leave with her. The proof was in the pudding. Why didn’t he listen to his parents years ago? Maybe then they wouldn’t be having this conversation. Wait, yes they would. It would be the same just years earlier. He would have lost him years ago so he’s glad he didn’t say anything because he got to keep him around a little longer. 

“Look at me.” 

He knew that if he looked up at him he would crumble. Those eyes would burn him to the core and haunt him wherever he went. He couldn’t look at him. Not on his own. 

A finger slowly raised his chin up and just like he suspected his knees began to buckle underneath that gaze and his heart started pounding for the nth time that evening. There was nowhere to go. Nowhere to run. Nowhere to hide. Time was standing still for them and there was nothing he could do about it. The words he wanted to say were flying a million miles a minute in his brain but only three words mattered. Three words that could sum up everything he wanted and needed from him; with him. Three words that could start a new chapter or end an old one. Once he took the leap of faith and said them out loud there was no turning back. Time wasn’t going to start for them again until he said those three words. Three. Important. Words.

“I have to go.”

He failed. He failed himself again. There was the chance that he had been waiting for all these years and he blew it. So he ran. Ran as fast as his legs could take him. He went back. Back into the house. Without saying goodbye to their families he grabbed his keys and started running again. His car seemed to be miles away. Why couldn’t he reach it fast enough? Every step he took felt like his car only got farther away. It was right there. Right in front of him. Just a few more steps. Those steps were the longest he would ever take of his life. After fumbling with his keys and nearly dropping them twice he finally got into the car. When he looked up there he was. Standing in front of his headlights looking like the angel that he was. The angel he didn’t deserve. The one who never gave up on him. The one who stood by his side even when he didn’t make it easy on either of them. The one who carried him through his darkest moments and walked happily with him through his best days. He was happy with him and miserable without him. He was his entire existence. His beating heart. His bleeding heart. He knew he wasn’t lying when he said that he wasn’t going anywhere. So why was he doubting him? Doubting them? Doubting himself. He wanted to drive off. Leave him standing in the street but he couldn’t do that. He had done some cruel things to them but that was something he could never do. Turning off the car he took a deep breath and got out. Holding his head up he walked over and didn’t stop until he was a few mere inches apart from him. 

“I love you.”

Those were the three important words. The ones he had been holding on to for years. The ones that now that he had said them could not be taken back. There was more. So much more that he wanted to say. Needed to say. When he was done, then he would move on because there was no way his best friend would reciprocate those same feelings. He couldn’t carry this burden anymore. It was going to eat him alive. He may lose him but in the long run it would be somewhat better knowing that he knew that his best friend would forever be loved by him. No matter how far apart they would grow. How many oceans separated them. Men and women alike who would come in between them. None of that would matter because he knew his love for his best friend would always be the strongest of them all.

“I have loved you from the moment I met you. You have completed me in ways that no one else has nor will they in the future. You are my other half even if I’m not yours. I cannot imagine a world without you in it. My world without you in it. It kills me to even think about it. But I’m not enough for you. I have never been enough for you. You are a one-of-a-kind and you deserve the entire universe. I will fall short every time. But please know despite all of that I will love you forever and always.”

The silence was deafening. You could hear a tree fall in the forest. It’s almost like the world was waiting for him to speak before it moved once again. Waiting to decide whether a rainbow should shine amongst their happiness or rain to console a broken heart. They were waiting together for him to set everything back on track. 

“Jongin, I know. I have always known. I didn’t want to push you. This was a journey you had to take on your own but I was always going to wait. For you, I would wait a lifetime and a hundred more if it meant I still got you in the end. There is no one else for me. It’s always been you. It will always be you. I love you, Kim Jongin.” 

He didn’t know what to say. This moment was better than all the dreams he had of them. It all ended in disaster. Him going through life with Sehun never knowing he had his love. Sehun walking away from him. Out of his life. Out of his world. Forever out of his reach. This was unexpected. 

“Can we go home?” Sehun asked

“Your place or mine?”

“Home is wherever you are.”

With a small smile on his face, Jongin turned around to head back to his car but just before he made that first step he knew there was something he had to do first. Turning back around he grabbed Sehun by the hand and pulled him forward. Reaching up with his other hand he pulled Sehun’s face down to his before he slowly brought his lips forward. The first touch was soft and exploratory but then Sehun wrapped his arms around Jongin’s neck and deepened the kiss. Behind them in the distance a rainbow started to shine across the sky and somewhere else a shooting star was speeding across the galaxy. The universe was rejoicing with them. Just as Sehun’s tongue was asking for entrance a single raindrop fell on Jongin’s cheek. It startled him and he jumped back. No other rain followed after that one drop. It was almost like the universe was giving him their own kiss. A kiss letting him know that he won. His world was now his to explore, love, and cherish forever. 

***

Jongin’s apartment was closer so that was where they ended up. They barely made it through his front door before clothes were ripped off and kisses were sloppily given across torsos, necks, collarbones, and lips. By the time they made it to his bedroom, Sehun had given him a hard hickey right on his jaw and in return he had given one on his long neck right over his pulse point.

“I’ve wanted to do this for so long.” Jongin admitted

“I’m yours for the taking.”

Jongin watched as Sehun scooted up to the middle of the bed and spread his legs. He languidly grabbed his cock in his large, veiny hand and stroked himself to hardness. Jongin was salivating at the sight. Never in a million years did he think he would get to experience this. He was no virgin, neither of them were by any means but this was something else. No one has turned him on more than Sehun has and he’s barely touched him. He was absolutely beautiful to him even under the light shining down on him from the moon. Jongin had forgotten to shut his drapes before he left earlier and now the evening light was casting the most beautiful shadow across Sehun’s long and lithe body. He was simply magnificent. 

“Are you going to come do something about me, Jongin.”

That snapped him out of his moment of reverence towards Sehun’s body. Stalking over to the bed he kneeled at the bottom of the bed and ran a finger up Sehun’s right leg. It was smooth to the touch. Leaving soft kisses at intervals on his leg, he continued to kiss his way up to his thighs where he left a bite mark on the inside. A moan left Sehun’s lips as he continued to stroke himself. He licked at his balls before he nudged at Sehun’s hand which subsequently was now in his hair. Just what Jongin wanted. Now he had a clear shot to what his mouth had been wanting this whole time. Pulling his torso up a bit he got comfortable between Sehun’s legs as he eyed his cock that was seemingly getting larger the more he stared at it. He could see the vein throbbing on the underside and without thinking he licked at it. Sehun’s grip in his hair tightened and he arched under him. 

“I want to taste you so bad.” 

Bringing Sehun’s cock to his lips he licked at the precum that was coating the tip and then he slowly took his entire cock into his mouth. Unable to fit the whole thing, he used his hand to cover the rest. Looking up, Sehun’s eyes were burning into his as the grip in his hair tightened even more. His ministrations started out slow so he could get used to the weight and girth that was in his mouth. Sehun’s head had fallen to the side and his mouth was slightly open. The moans that left his mouth were music to Jongin’s ears and he knew when he did something good with his mouth because Sehun moaned even louder. He kept at it until Sehun was writhing so hard beneath him that it was a struggle to keep going. Popping his mouth off he stroked him until he came all over his chest. The way Sehun’s body arched and his eyes rolled in the back of his head made Jongin so hard he was close to coming undone himself. 

“I need to be inside you. Let me inside you.” Jongin growled

Jongin knew he had to prep him but his cock was throbbing so badly. He just draped himself over Sehun’s torso so he could catch his breath. He felt him mindlessly trace circles on his back and it almost sent him into a calming trance but it didn’t last long when he remembered he was hungry. Hungry for everything Sehun was offering to him. Pushing himself up on his knees he lifted Sehun’s right leg and held it down against his chest. His hole was now on full display. Reaching over he grabbed the lube from his bedside drawer and coated his finger with a generous amount.

“Eyes on me. I want you to watch me as I open you up.”

He teased at Sehun’s entrance before he pushed past the ring of muscles. He groaned low in his throat at the tightness. His head was spinning. He really wasn’t going to make it. There was no way. His thighs were shaking and he was struggling to hold his composure. He knew he was straining against his willpower, and he was sent over the edge when Sehun brought his hand forward and stroked him twice. That was all it took before he exploded everywhere. His vision went black and everything disappeared for a few seconds. His finger kept thrusting inside Sehun’s hole even as he came down from his high.

“I’m sorry.” He breathed out when he could finally use his voice again.

“For what? You’re beautiful like that.”

His cheeks burned at the compliment. He was pretty sure him looking like a demon just got exorcised out of him was not attractive but if Sehun said he was beautiful then he was beautiful. He would get no complaints from him. Once his breathing was somewhat back to normal he put all of his focus back into prepping Sehun. He had now slid a second finger in and the heat that surrounded him was making him hard again. Every time a finger would ghost over his prostate Sehun would arch and grip the sheets. They were both achingly hard again and quite frankly there was no more waiting for either of them. Sliding his fingers out he turned Sehun over and pulled him up so his back was against his chest. He left a soft peck on the tip of his spine and then right on his shoulders. Turning his face towards him he bit his bottom lip as he slid his cock slowly into Sehun’s hole. 

“Oh god, you’re so tight.” Jongin could barely get the words out as Sehun arched his ass so he could go deeper. He filled him up perfectly and now his ass was perched high with Jongin inside him. Letting Sehun get adjusted first, his thrusts started out slow and measured. Not yet reaching the spot he knew Sehun was waiting for. Their breaths were labored and the heat radiating off their bodies was sure to scorch anybody. His movements only picked up when Sehun grabbed his hand and laced them together as he brought them forward together and shoved his face into the pillow. The sound of his body slapping against his ass was probably loud enough to wake up the entire country and their moans were hitting decibels that could soar across the continent. He really didn’t care who heard them because all that mattered in that moment was that after all these years they were joined as one. Their bodies molding together, moans filling the air, and their skin coated inside and out with each other’s cum. It was messy but no one ever said sex was designed to be perfect. 

“I’m close.” 

“Come with me, baby.” Jongin whispered against his back where they were now planked on the bed.

He thrusted harder and harder as he pushed them both over the edge. Sehun came first and then Jongin turned them onto their sides as he pounded into him faster and harder until he reached his own climax; spilling into his ass. He unintentionally left a bite mark on Sehun’s neck as he came and he kissed it in apology. As pretty as Sehun’s skin was it left a short stab in his heart to see him marked up so harshly. 

“Are you okay?” Jongin asked

“Now that I’m here with you, I’ll always be okay.”

There was a double meaning to that. Jongin knew that Sehun wasn’t just speaking in the physical sense but also the mental and spiritual sense. He was with him in every way possible and this is how it was meant to be from the start. He was right when he said that this was a journey that he had to take on his own. It only took him over half of his life and about ninety five percent of the time they’ve known each other but he crossed the threshold and he wasn’t going to turn back. He regretted nothing now that he was here. Here with him. 

“Please, don’t leave me.” Jongin whispered 

“I won’t.”

They stayed joined together, not wanting to leave the shelter of each other’s warmth. They’d refound each other and they had all the time in the world to make up for the lost moments between them. He did have an eternity with him and he couldn’t wait for a new day so they could continue to get reacquainted.

***

He left.

The sun was shining down on his face when Jongin woke the next morning. He reached across the thick sheets of his king sized bed only to find it empty and cold. His heart sank. There was no sense in getting worked up over it. So he let all the emotions wash over him at once so he could move on. Sadness. Heartbreak. Fear. Loneliness. He knew it was all too good to be true. If only he’d listened to his first instincts and never said anything Sehun would still be in his life now. It would just be a new day of pining over his best friend but he’d still be here with him. They’d be able to get coffee in the morning, head into work together, carpool if need be, and go through the day knowing that when the day ended they’d be just as happy to see each other as they were that morning. He didn’t have that. Not anymore.

Getting out of bed he walked out into the hallway and headed into the bathroom. As much as it hurt him he had to wash off the remnants of last night. That would start his next journey into healing. Washing Sehun out of his life. Out of his body. Out of his soul. He realized he had gotten what he wanted but at what cost? Was it really worth losing his heart? Yes, yes it was and he would do it all over again. He would never regret loving him and he would never regret being with him but now it was as clear as day it was time to move on. For real this time. Without bothering to turn the lights on he used the small glimpses of light shining into the bathroom to maneuver around. He stepped into the shower and let the cold water wake him up. When it got warm enough he would start washing up. He grabbed the bottle of hair wash and poured some into his hand as he stepped farther under the shower head. As it rained down on his body he ran his hands through his hair. The slight soreness reminded him of how tightly Sehun had grabbed onto him last night. That would never happen again. He was gone. When he went to wipe some of the water out of his eyes he accidently hit the spot where Sehun left a hickey on his jaw. Another thing that would never happen again. He was gone. When he picked up the soap to wash his body he remembered the way Sehun put his arms around his neck when they first kissed. That was a weight he would never feel again. He was gone. Gone. Gone. Gone. That one word kept flashing in his head as he angrily made his way through the rest of his shower. When he was done he slammed the water off and got out of the shower. Taking a towel from his small bathroom closet he tied it around his waist and headed back to his room. When he got there his heart stopped again for the second time in as many hours. 

He was there. Moving around his room as he put new sheets on the bed. He was in his apartment. Live and in living color. He hadn’t left him after all. He had changed his clothes and there was an iced coffee on the bedside table next to a chocolate chip bagel. He was really with him.

“Hi.” he said softly

“Good morning.”

Sehun walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the lips. He smiled at him as he pulled back. Jongin was still in a state of shock that he was really there. Pulling him back by the arm he gave Sehun another kiss. This time a bit harder and he pushed him up against the doorframe. He had to make sure this was real and not a figment of his overactive imagination. 

“Are you really here?”

“Yes, Jongin. I left a note somewhere on the bed. You were sleeping and I didn’t want to wake you. I borrowed your car and went to get some clothes from home and breakfast.”

Well this was embarrassing. There was no need to inform Sehun of his mini freakout session even though he had a feeling that he already knew but wasn’t going to call him out on it. 

“Come here.” There was a suggestive tone to Sehun’s voice as he went back and sat on the edge of the bed. He was looking at him through hooded eyes as Jongin came over and stood in between his legs. 

“We’ve got some time before work, it’s my turn to taste you.”

Sehun didn’t give him a chance to fully process the fact that he was actually here before he dropped the towel and brought him forward by the hips. His cock jumped at the first touch and his sharp inhale startled the both of them. He just nodded at Sehun to continue because he didn’t trust his voice. His large hand continued to stroke him and Jongin had to lean his arms on Sehun’s shoulders to support himself or he was going to collapse. He let out a moan when Sehun brushed his finger over the tip and then switched from his hand to his mouth in one swift motion. He took him all in and Jongin’s nails dug deep into Sehun’s back through his shirt. His wet hair was getting in his eyes as he tried to hold his head up. He was going to stroke out with the way Sehun was using his mouth. How anyone survived this was a wonder. 

“I’m gonna---” He couldn’t finish his sentence but Sehun knew. He tapped his sides as an acknowledgement that it was okay for him to come. Sehun pulled off a little and used his hand at the base and teased his balls which pushed Jongin over the edge. He exploded right into Sehun’s mouth with a loud groan and he took every last drop down his throat.

“Mmm---better than I deserve.” Sehun said when he came off Jongin’s cock with a pop.

“You always deserve the best.”

“Then consider you the best.”

Jongin moved out from in between Sehun’s legs so he could stand up. He kissed him on his neck and right under his jaw before he finally made it to his lips. 

“Get ready for work, I’m going to use the bathroom. And Jongin I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

Jongin smiled to himself as he went around his bedroom and found some clothes for work. He’d been happy before but he can officially say this was the happiest he has ever been. A weight had been lifted off of his shoulders and now he could breathe a little easier. They were going to go through life together as they were always meant to. He made it through his journey and his prize at the end was worth all the suffering and pining in silence. His world was now here with him in every way that he’s ever wanted. 

Just as he lifted up the covers on his bed Jongin found the note that Sehun had mentioned earlier.

Jongin,  
Good morning. I don’t want you to worry. I’ll be back in a few minutes.   
See you soon.  
I love you.

Yours forever,  
Sehun

Short and sweet but it made Jongin feel much better knowing that he hadn’t left him and he was sure this time that he never would. Sehun was a man of his word and Jongin would take that knowledge with him, every waking moment. 

Unknowingly, he had been lost all this time but now, now he had been found. Found by his best friend. His other half. His one true love.

Oh Sehun.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated! I see them all :)
> 
> Twitter: @sekairrific


End file.
